


Ćwiczenia z zaufania

by LoboBathory



Series: Życie po końcu świata [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Jotun!Loki, M/M, Myśli samobójcze, ale to lekki i zabawny fik, słowo, uwzględniony rozwój postaci Lokiego w Thor Ragnarok, wspomniane próby samobójcze
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 03:40:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12673662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoboBathory/pseuds/LoboBathory
Summary: Bruce bał się, że kolejna zmiana w Hulka będzie ostatnią. I teraz Hulk krąży niespokojnie po pokładzie statku zmierzającego na Ziemię i Loki nie jest usatysfakcjonowany tą całą sytuacją.





	Ćwiczenia z zaufania

**Author's Note:**

> Po pierwsze zakładamy, że podróż uchodźców z Asgardu na Ziemię nie odbywa się jednym skokiem tylko trochę trwa. 
> 
> Po drugie, w Thor Ragnarok Bruce i Loki wreszcie mają wspólną scenę i wchodzą w jakąś interakcję, moje OTP od pięciu lat wreszcie się do siebie odezwało, pięć lat modlenia się do nich, pięć lat shippowania i wreszcie usłyszałam, jak Loki mówi "Bruce" i mogę, ale nie muszę, puszczać to sobie w kółko aż uszy zaczną mi krwawić. 
> 
> Także ten, shipping jest we mnie silny. 
> 
> Z innych ważnych wieści:
> 
> Betowała otemporaetmores, za co ją kochamy <3<3<3 Mnogo, mnogo <3
> 
> Wiem, że miało być w piątek, ale potrzebuję ciepłych uczuć od ludzi z Internetu, bo stres życiowy mnie zżera. Ugh. Mam nadzieję, że się wam spodoba.

Walkiria była jedyną, która w pełni dogadywała się z Hulkiem. Ich przyjacielskie przekomarzanki i siłowanie się dawały wszystkim poczucie, że Hulk nad sobą panuje i nie jest tak niebezpieczny, jak mogłoby się wydawać. Ale Thor niepokoił się z zupełnie innego powodu. Pamiętał, co obiecał Bannerowi, kiedy uciekali razem ze Sakaar, i z każdą chwilą, gdy zbliżali się do Midgardu, a Hulk nie zmieniał formy, był coraz dalej od spełnienia tej obietnicy. 

Loki nie dbał ani o poczucie bezpieczeństwa tłumu uchodźców zgromadzonego na statku, ani o te łgarstwa, które Thor sprzedał Midgarczykowi, aby wciągnąć go w swój szaleńczy plan. Nie umiał powiedzieć, na czym właściwie mu zależało, kiedy kierował się w stronę hangaru, w którym przebywał Hulk. Ostatnio coraz rzadziej rozumiał swoje motywy. Przez kilka lat miał szansę zniszczyć Asgard, ale tego nie zrobił. Ostatecznie sprowadził na krainę zagładę, ale zrobił to, żeby ją ratować, i ten paradoks oddawał najlepiej naturę jego poczynań. Być może po prostu oszalał i nie odpowiadał już dłużej za swoje czyny. To by tłumaczyło, czemu spędzał czas w łożu Thora. I czemu zmierzał prosto w łapy bestii. 

Nie miał zamiaru udawać, że Hulk nie napawa go lękiem. Zdecydowanie preferował towarzystwo doktora, Dlatego nie chciał pozwolić mu odejść bez walki. 

– Mizerny bożek – powiedział Hulk na jego widok. A właściwie huknął, bo dźwięki wydobywały się z niego niczym z tuby. Ale nie ruszył, żeby go zaatakować, więc Loki podszedł bliżej do siedzącego na podłodze monstrum. 

– Hulk – przywitał się. Uniósł ręce, aby pokazać, że nie przyszedł, aby walczyć. Hulk wydał się tym rozczarowany. Warknął z frustracją i wrócił do wpatrywania się w bezmiar kosmicznej pustki, widoczny za oknem hangaru. 

Potwór był niespokojny i wszystkie włoski na karku Lokiego stanęły dęba, a coś w nim niemal złamało się na wspomnienie bólu, jaki zadał mu Avenger w czasie ich ostatniego starcia. Nie miał złudzeń, że Hulk postrzega go jako sojusznika, nawet jeśli walczyli przez chwilę po jednej stronie. 

– Mizerny bożek ranny – zauważył Hulk, kiedy Loki podszedł bliżej. Bóg podniósł rękę i potarł nią szyję, pełną śladów po zębach Thora. Jego tunika miła wysoki kołnierz, ale nie zakrywała wszystkiego, a Loki uparł się, że nie będzie się krył z tym, kim jest. 

– Nie jestem ranny – zapewnił Hulka. – Ale na statku przebywa wielu rannych i niewielu uzdrowicieli. Walczyłeś dzielnie, ale potrzebny nam Bruce. Pozwól mi z nim porozmawiać. 

– Bruce'a nie ma. – Głos bestii zadudnił pomiędzy ścianami pomieszczenia. 

– Co znaczy, że go nie ma? – spytał Loki, podchodząc krok bliżej, i natychmiast tego pożałował, kiedy Hulk wydarł się na niego:

– Bruce'a nie ma! 

Loki zaniepokoił się myślą, że być może obawy doktora nie były bezpodstawne i faktyczne jego alter ego przejęło kontrolę, a on sam rozpłynął się w morzu nieświadomości. 

– Więc idź spać i zobacz, czy Bruce nie wróci – zasugerował Loki, wzruszając ramionami, i to wystarczyło, żeby sprowokować Hulka, który z rykiem poderwał się z miejsca i ruszył na Psotnika. Ten zareagował dostatecznie szybko, uskakując na bok. Nie chciał ryzykować walki w zamkniętej przestrzeni statku i narażać Asgardu. 

– Hulk! Nie chcę walczyć! – krzyknął, robiąc kolejne uniki, dopomagając sobie teleportacją, aby w porę zejść z drogi mocarnych ciosów. 

– Skrzywdzisz Bannera! – wydarł się znowu Hulk. 

– Nic mu nie zrobię! – przysiągł Psotnik. – Nie jestem jego wrogiem! 

Ryk Hulka musiał przetoczyć się przez cały statek i zapewne ktoś już tu biegł. Jeśli miał szczęście, była to Walkiria. Jeśli był to Thor, walka szybko eskaluje. 

– Wykorzystasz Bannera! – krzyczał tymczasem Hulk, wciąż na niego napierając, a Lokiemu zaczynało brakować pola manewru. – Jak wszyscy! 

– Nie chcę skrzywdzić Bruce'a! – odkrzyknął Loki. Wylądował ciężko na plecach, uderzając nimi o ścianę, i Hulk już do niego doskakiwał, musiał więc myśleć szybko. – Jestem taki sam, jak on! Jak wy! Zobacz! – Wyciągnął rękę, nie jak do zadania ciosu czy osłonięcia się przed nim, ale tylko po to, żeby ją pokazać. Zademonstrować, jak paznokcie stają się ciemnogranatowe i szponiaste, skóra błękitna, a oczy szkarłatne. 

O dziwo, to zadziałało. Hulk zatrzymał się wpół kroku i stanął, pochylony nad Lokim, obserwując, co się dzieje. Świadom, że w zbroi nie pokazuje zbyt wiele, powoli zdjął z siebie pelerynę i zrobił krok naprzód, w stronę Hulka, wychodząc mu naprzeciw i kończąc pełną transformację. Ubranie na nim zniknęło, zanim zdążył je rozerwać, ponieważ cały się powiększył, niemal zrównując się z Hulkiem wzrostem. Wciąż był niewielki jak na Lodowego Giganta, ale przynajmniej wyglądał jak przedstawiciel tego gatunku. Jego skóra została pokryta plecionkami w formie blizn i wybrzuszeń, tworząc wzory, których znaczenia nie znał. Temperatura w pomieszczeniu momentalnie spadła o kilka stopni i pod stopami Lokiego zaczął wykwitać mróz. 

Hulk stał z ręką wciąż podniesioną do zadania ciosu, ale nie wyglądało na to, jakby miał zamiar to zrobić. Wodził wzrokiem po nowej postaci Lokiego, a jego nozdrza poruszyły się, kiedy wciągał w nie zapach zimna. 

– Niebieski bożek – powiedział w końcu Hulk i brzmiało to jak pomruk. – Nie taki mizerny. Ładny. 

Wbrew sobie Loki poczuł, że się peszy. Sam wciąż jeszcze nie oswoił się ze swoją jotuńską formą i nigdy nie sądził, że ktoś uzna ją za przyjemną do oglądania. Wśród Jotun uchodził za słabego odmieńca, w Asgardzie ledwo przestał być potworem, a reszta Wszechświata podeszłaby do tego w najlepszym razie obojętne. Spuścił na chwilę wzrok i Hulk sapnął, widząc jego reakcję. 

– Nie walczymy? – spytał Loki. 

– Nie walczymy – zgodził się Hulk i wyciągnął w jego kierunku uniesioną rękę. Loki zrobił wszystko, co w jego mocy, żeby nie drgnąć i nie okazać strachu. że za chwilę znowu skończy miotany po podłodze jak szmaciana lalka. Zamiast tego ręka Hulka, ciężka i ciepła, zbliżyła się do niego…

– Nie powinieneś – powiedział szybko. – Jestem zimny. Mogę cię zranić. Nie wolno mnie dotykać. 

Hulk zamarł z ręką uniesioną milimetry nad jego ramieniem. 

– Nie chcę zranić Hulka – dodał jeszcze Loki. 

– Nie zranisz – wymruczał Hulk, a w jego oczach przez chwilę można było dostrzec przebłyski czegoś więcej, głębszej świadomości, czegoś poza gniewem i wściekłością. Ciekawość. Fascynację nawet. Przez chwilę brzmiał jak Bruce i dla Lokiego to wiele znaczyło. Przymknął oczy i pozwolił, żeby gorące palce Hulka musnęły jego policzek. – Taki ładny – zamruczał jeszcze raz Hulk. 

Dotyk był delikatny. Loki zdziwił się, że Hulk może zdobyć się na taką ostrożność. Przesuwał palcem po jego policzku, szyi i obojczykach, jakby Jotun wykonany został ze szkła albo z lodu. 

– Nie za zimny? – spytał Loki, wciąż nie otwierając oczu. 

Hulk nie odpowiedział. Zamiast tego dotknął go bardziej. Gorące dłonie stworzenia były porażająco ciepło i to Loki zaczął się martwić, że stopi się pod wpływem tego dotyku. Hulk położył ręce płasko na jego klatce piersiowej, muskając znamiona i sutki, i Loki westchnął niekontrolowanie. 

– Niebieski bóg jest jak ja… – potwierdził Hulk, czując twarde ciało Jotuna pod palcami. Mięśnie. Siłę. Energię krążącą w tym ciele. 

Loki otworzył oczy i spojrzał prosto w wielkie, ciemne oczy Hulka, pochylonego nisko nad nim tak, że owiewał go swoim oddechem. Pomiędzy nimi wytworzyła się para. 

– Jedna osoba, dwa ciała – powiedział, dotykając swojej skroni. I przesunął rękę w kierunku Hulka, powoli i nieśmiało dotykając jego policzka. Zdziwiło go, jak gładka jest skóra stworzenia. – Dwie osoby, jedno ciało. 

Hulk mruknął coś, wyraźnie się z nim zgadzając. Teraz on zamknął oczy, kiedy Loki dotykał jego policzków opuszkami palców, badając, czy nie zrani tym stworzenia przed sobą. Podziwiał, jak wygląda kontrast kolorów ich skóry. Cóż. To nie było nawet najdziwniejsze, co widział w ostatnich tygodniach. 

– Hulk – powiedział cicho, kiedy stali obok siebie, niemal się obejmując. – Pozwól mi porozmawiać z Bruce’em. Nie skrzywdzę go. 

Hulk pokręcił głową, ale nie było w tym geście złości. 

– Bruce nie chce wyjść – wymruczał. – Bruce zły. Hulk na wierzchu. Bruce zły. 

Loki westchnął. Zaczynał mieć wrażenie, że utknął w błędnym kole. 

– Mówisz Bruce – powiedział Hulk, nie dając mu czasu na zebranie myśli. – Nie Banner. 

– To jego imię, prawda? – spytał Loki. 

– Wszyscy mówią Banner. 

– Nie jestem taki jak wszyscy.

Hulk skinął głową. 

– Uśpij Hulka – powiedział. 

Po to tu przyszedł, ale, szczerze mówiąc, pojęcia nie miał, jak się za to zabrać. 

– Jak? – spytał więc. 

– Natasza śpiewała – wyrzucił z siebie Hulk, jakby powiedzenie tego sprawiło mu ból. Bruce musiał być coraz bliżej, skoro wyznanie nie spowodowało, że zaczął miażdżyć wszystko, co wpadło mu w ręce. W tym przypadku Lokiego. 

Otoczył Hulka ramionami, coraz mniej bojąc się, że go zrani. Przypomniał sobie, w jakim szoku był, kiedy Thor parę dni temu dotknął go w podobny sposób. Czy Hulk czuł się tak samo? Jakby nie był wart tego wyrazu miłości i jednocześnie potrzebował go tak bardzo, że nie był w stanie go sobie odmówić? Stworzenie w jego ramionach zwiotczało, jakby rozluźniało się. Nie oddało uścisku, ale też nie odepchnąło Lokiego. 

Psotnik zaczął nucić cicho dobranockę, którą Frigga śpiewała jemu i Thorowi, kiedy byli dziećmi. Przypominał sobie słowa, jakby odnajdywał zapomniane fragmenty siebie. Hulk coraz bardziej napierał na niego, osuwając się na posadzkę, kiedy stracił przytomność. 

***

Bruce wrócił do świadomości w lekkim oszołomieniu. Pierwsze, co do niego dotarło, to potworne zimno. I twarz Lokiego, i jego nagie ciało ponad sobą. To by wystarczyło, żeby znowu wyhulkować, gdyby Psotnik nie uśmiechał się łagodnie, głaszcząc jego twarz. 

– Śpij, Bruce – powiedział. – Odpocznij. Zasłużyłeś na to. 

Nie miał sił z tym walczyć. Pogrążył się we śnie, pierwszym od dwóch lat, niespokojnym i pełnym majaków, z którego nic nie pamiętał po przebudzeniu. 

Lokiego nie było w pobliżu, kiedy się obudził.

***

Po kilku dniach Bruce doszedł do wniosku, że Loki go unika. Nigdy nie był w kantynie w tym czasie, gdy doktor właśnie spożywał posiłek, a kiedy pracowali razem, pomagając rannym, bardzo płynnie rozdzielał zadania tak, aby znaleźć się dokładnie po przeciwnej stronie pomieszczenia niż on. 

Bruce nie był typem, który narzuca się komuś swoim towarzystwem. Wręcz przeciwnie. I trochę przyzwyczaił się do tego, że to inni – czyli Tony – wyciągają go ze skorupy i pilnują, żeby się socjalizował. Na statku uchodźców nie miał zbyt wielu znajomych. Thor był zajęty królowaniem, które zresztą mu pasowało. Walkiria była przyjacielska, ale wciąż miała problem z ogarnięciem tego całego „jedno ciało, dwie osoby” problemu i czasem prostu traktowała go jak jego Zielone Ja, co nie mogło się dobrze skończyć. Zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że po wydarzeniach dwóch ostatnich lat, których nie pamiętał, dorobił się kompleksu na tle Hulka. Co było kolejnym kamyczkiem na kupie gruzu, jaką stanowiło jego życie. 

Żeby zresztą dowieść, że jego życie składa się z porażek, wystarczyło wspomnieć, że jedyną osobą na tym statku, na kontakcie z którą mu zależało, był Loki. 

A ten go unikał. 

Świetnie. Po prostu świetnie. 

Nie był nawet w stanie powiedzieć, czemu tak go do Lokiego ciągnie. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że to Loki sprowadził go z powrotem. Dogadał się z Hulkiem, żeby go wypuścił. I Bruce nie miał pojęcia, czemu Psotnik to zrobił, co nim kierowało i czego od niego chciał. To było frustrujące. 

Więc mimochodem obserwował Lokiego, próbując go rozgryźć. I im więcej widział, tym mniej rozumiał. Miał swoje wyobrażenie na temat Lokiego, ale niewiele z niego przekładało się na to, czego był świadkiem w ostatnich dniach.

Przede wszystkim nie mógł zrozumieć, czemu to Loki w tak wielkim stopniu odpowiada za to, co się dzieje na statku. Razem z kapłankami zajął się opatrywaniem rannych. Teoretycznie Bruce miał im w tym pomagać, ale jego wiedza o asgardzkiej anatomii i medycynie nie była zbyt rozbudowana, skończył więc, pomagając bardziej doświadczonym – w tym młodziutkim, na oko nastoletnim akolitkom, które przecież mogły mieć kilka tysięcy lat na karku. Loki był utalentowanym uzdrowicielem, który składał otwarte złamania w ciągu kilku chwil i jego zdolności zostały docenione. Generalnie zdawał się cieszyć może nie sympatią, ale na pewno szacunkiem większości zgromadzonych na statku. Jego rozkazy były wypełniane i nikt nie kwestionował jego obecności wśród uchodźców. Nikt nie planował zakuć go w łańcuchy. 

Najbardziej szokujące było odkrycie, że Loki dobrze radzi sobie z dziećmi. Zorganizował dla nich szkołę i wyznaczył nauczycieli, samemu zajmując się nauczaniem magii tych, którzy mieli do niej predyspozycje. Ponieważ Bruce uznał, że to dobry sposób, aby samemu się czegoś nauczyć, przełamał swoją nieśmiałość i poprosił o możliwość uczęszczania na zajęcia. W myślach zacierał ręce, szczęśliwy, że będzie miał o czym opowiadać Tony'emu. Wdawał się w długie dyskusje z wykładowcami i przy okazji obserwował, jak cierpliwie Loki uczy maluchy wzniecania pierwszych płomieni, jak cieszy się z ich sukcesów i jak nie waha się zabawiać je iluzjami, kiedy miały dość nauki. I przyłapał się parę razy na tym, że woli obserwować Lokiego niż zgłębiać tajemnice Wszechświata. Uśmiechał się, widząc, jak Psotnik wybucha radosnym śmiechem na widok sukcesów swoich podopiecznych. 

Loki stał się dla niego źródłem komfortu, a nawet ani razu się do niego nie odezwał. 

***

Jedną z rzeczy, którą robił Bruce, było przesiadywanie w kokpicie. Po ustawieniu kursu statek właściwie pilotował się sam, więc rzadko ktoś zaglądał do sterowni. Mógł usiąść w jednym z wielkich foteli i wpatrywać się w pustkę kosmosu. Nie włączał świateł, podziwiając to, jak wielkie i bliskie wydawały się gwiazdy. Był w kosmosie i jego wewnętrzny kujon wciąż nie mógł przestać skakać z ekscytacji z tego powodu. Ale to nie jedyny powód, dla którego przestrzeń kosmiczna go pociągała. 

Zaskoczył go dźwięk rozsuwania drzwi. Zerknął przez oparcie i zobaczył Lokiego stojącego w progu. Światło z korytarza otaczało go niczym aureola. 

– Heimdall powiedział mi, że cię tu znajdę – odezwał się Psotnik. – Jeśli ci przeszkadzam, mogę sobie pójść. 

– Nie – powiedział szybko Bruce. – Nie… nie robię nic ważnego – zapewnił. 

Loki uśmiechnął się sardonicznie. Podszedł do fotela, w którym siedział Bruce, i przysiadł na podłokietniku, ocierając odzianym w skórzane spodnie udem o ramię mężczyzny. Splótł ręce razem i oparł je na swoich kolanach, przyglądając się Bruce'owi, którego speszyła ta nagła bliskość. 

– Chciałem cię przeprosić – zaczął Loki. – Za to, co powiedziałem podczas tego niefortunnego incydentu z Chitauri. Nigdy nie uważałem ani ciebie, ani Hulka za potwora. Albo raczej, zdarzyło mi się tak pomyśleć, ale nie powinien był tego mówić. Nie miałem racji. 

Bruce niemal prychnął, kiedy Loki nazwał atak Chitauri „incydentem”. Chociaż zaczynał rozumieć, że dla Psotnika skala była inna niż dla niego. Trudno jest obserwować zagładę całego świata i nie zmienić swojej perspektywy. Więc wziął głęboki oddech i zamiast tego powiedział po prostu:

– Okej. Nie ma sprawy. 

Bardzo chciał oderwać spojrzenie od Lokiego, ale zielone oczy boga praktycznie go zahipnotyzowały. Ich twarze znajdowały się blisko siebie. Bruce przełknął nerwowo. 

– To wszystko? – spytał. 

Loki uśmiechnął się łagodnie. 

– Powinieneś wiedzieć, że to pewnie cię nie zabije. – Ruchem głowy wskazał na otaczającą ich przestrzeń kosmiczną, widoczną za panelami okien. – Wyhulkujesz i będziesz spadał pomiędzy gwiazdami, aż trafisz do miejsca, które może nie być tak przyjemne jak Sakaar. 

– Ja… – Bruce zawahał się. Przełknął jeszcze raz, chociaż zaschło mu w ustach. – Ja nie… Jak… – Potrząsnął głową. – Skąd wiesz, o czym myślę? – spytał wreszcie, bo poczuł, jak ogarnia go gniew. 

– Heimdall powiedział mi, że często tu przychodzisz – wyjaśnił Loki. – A ja znam to spojrzenie. 

– Skąd?

Loki wreszcie skierował wzrok gdzieś indziej. Zdawało się, że w tej chwili też podziwia światła odległych gwiazd.

– Też tak spadałem – wyjaśnił. – Wypadłem poza krawędź Bifrostu. Powiedzmy, że nie trafiło mi się wtedy miękkie lądowanie. Słyszałem, co mówiłeś, kiedy Avengersi kłócili się nad moim berłem. Powiedzmy, że sympatyzuję. 

– Próbowałeś się zabić – powiedział wreszcie Bruce. – W ten sposób. 

– I skoro nie zadziałało na mnie, tym bardziej tobie się nie uda – zapewnił go Loki, klepiąc go lekko po ramieniu. Bruce drgnął pod wpływem dotyku. 

– Gdzie wylądowałeś? – spytał boga. 

– To bez znaczenia, przynajmniej teraz. – Loki uciekł przed nim spojrzeniem. – Postrzeganie siebie jako ofiary okoliczności jest wygodne tylko do pewnego stopnia, Bruce. 

Doktorowi zrobiło się nieprzyjemnie gorąco. 

– Ty… – Próbował coś powiedzieć, ale nie wiedział, co właściwie. Pokręcił głową. – Zabawne, że akurat ty to mówisz. Czemu właściwie to robisz? – Spojrzał na Psotnika z pretensją. 

– Nie masz kontroli – powiedział Loki. – Ani nad Hulkiem, ani nad sobą. A biorąc pod uwagę aktualne okoliczności, wolałabym, żebyś był w stanie nad sobą panować. Dla dobra nas wszystkich. Także twojego – dodał, jakby musiał to podkreślić, żeby do Bruce'a dotarło. 

– Robię, co mogę – wyrzucił z siebie Bruce. 

– Wiem – zapewnił go Loki. – I chcę ci pomóc. Jeśli mi pozwolisz. 

– Nie ufam ci. – Mężczyzna brzmiał niemal na zrozpaczonego, kiedy to mówił. 

– To też wiem. – Loki tylko się uśmiechnął. – Ale obiecałem Hulkowi, że cię nie skrzywdzę, i mam zamiar dotrzymać słowa, bo lubię, kiedy wszystkie kości w moim ciele są niepołamane. 

Bruce uśmiechnął się lekko. Obaj milczeli przez chwilę. 

– Jest taka rzecz – powiedział wreszcie Loki. – Thor ewidentnie uważa to za jakiś element budowania więzi. Może być pomocne w kształtowaniu relacji pomiędzy nami. Jeśli chcesz spróbować…?

Bruce tylko skinął głową. 

Loki wstał i pociągnął go za ramię, dając mu do zrozumienia, że ma zrobić to samo. Mężczyzna podniósł się z miejsca i stanął przed bogiem. Psotnik wyciągnął ręce i otoczył go ramionami, obejmując go. Bruce stał zesztywniały, nie mając pojęcia, co się dzieje. 

– Możesz mnie też przytulić – powiedział cicho Loki. – Nikomu nie powiem. 

Niemal mechanicznie i z dziwnym uczuciem _déjà vu_ wyciągnął ręce i ujął Lokiego w pasie, dociskając go do siebie. Nie miał pojęcia, co robi, ale gorąco w jego ciele stało się teraz przyjemne, jakby usiadł przed rozpalonym kominkiem w spokojny zimowy wieczór, jakby wrócił do domu po długiej wędrówce. Zamknął oczy i pozwolił sobie po prostu odczuwać ulgę, otoczony silnymi ramionami Lokiego i z głową opartą na jego piersiach, kiedy bóg nucił cicho jakąś melodię, głaszcząc go po plecach.


End file.
